The Late Inspector General
by SeenaC
Summary: 2nd in a series of HH stories based on the episodes.  It was supposed to be the simple bombing of a munitions train.  But everything goes sideways when the Inspector General arrives at Stalag 13 to evaluate Klink.  Series begins with "Hold That Tiger!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am proceeding with the project that I outlined in "Hold That Tiger!" However, I am not going to write up every episode as I originally planned. Instead, I am going to write up only the episodes that I feel are important to the overall dynamic of the Hogan/Klink relationship. The chapters alternate between the POV of Hogan and Klink. Please offer any criticism that you feel would improve my writing.

**Warnings: **In case you did not read my previous story - Klink is a closeted homosexual and attracted to Hogan. Klink now thinks that Hogan is also a homosexual, due to the events in "Hold That Tiger!"

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. I make no profit. The characters and plots are lovingly and respectfully borrowed.

The Late Inspector General - 1

Colonel Robert Hogan reviewed the latest plan for sabotage with his men. Olsen was going to "escape" during a diversion and blow up a German munitions train. It was a fairly simple plan, Olsen was going to ride out in the dog truck, which would leave the camp for the purpose of looking for him.

Hogan was concerned that his men were getting a little too comfortable with their success record, and admonished them to follow the plan to the letter only setting off the diversion when he raised his cap at roll call.

Just as the meeting was wrapping up, Kinch slipped into the barracks to warn that Schultz was coming. Hogan quickly put the map away and instead began a sexual health lecture, using a completely modest drawing of a fully clothed woman.

When Schultz expressed skepticism over the "lecture" Hogan responded, "Do you want to know what we were _really _doing?"

"No!" Schultz thundered, then announced that it was time for roll call and for everyone to get out and line up. However, he turned to Hogan and said that Klink was urgently requesting Hogan's presence in his office. This was unexpected.

After Schultz had gone, Carter and Kinch had a hurried consultation with Hogan. He advised them that the new signal for the diversion would be Hogan exiting Klink's office after their meeting.

Hogan entered Klink's office to find Klink looking uncharacteristically smug.

"Colonel Hogan, does the name General von Platzen mean anything to you?"

"Von Platzen...," Hogan mused, "Yeah, the Inspector General."

"The Inspector General of the Armies of the Third Reich," confirmed Klink. "Now, he is due to arrive here at any moment."

"Here? Why wasn't I notified?" Hogan demanded. _Oh, this could be a problem!_

Klink looked puzzled, "Why should you be?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" countered Hogan.

"I, of course, have no anxiety," continued Klink, "everything here at Camp 13 is in perfect order. Perfect."

"Up until now that's true," admitted Hogan. _Staging an escape during the Inspector General's visit is __not__ going to do Klink __or__ me any favors._

"But, I am well aware, Colonel Hogan, there is nothing that you and your men would not do to undermine my position here, even to have me replaced!" Klink got up from his chair and came over to Hogan and wagged a finger in his face.

Hogan scoffed, "Replace you? Are you kidding? We'd do anything to _keep _you here!"

"Ah ah ah!" scolded Klink waving his finger again. "I am not a vain man, so do not try flattery!" he said with a smile that belied his words.

_Does he actually believe himself?_ wondered Hogan.

"You would like someone less strict, less vigilant, less efficient, is that not so?" goaded Klink.

"No, you suit us just fine," replied Hogan, still worrying about calling off the "escape."

"Ah! My record is perfect. In over two hundred attempts, not one successful escape," Klink paused then continued, "but I warn you, during this inspection visit, I will keep my eyes upon you so do not try anything. Is that clear?"

It was all Hogan could do not to laugh at the commandant's attempt to look threatening.

"Sure it's clear," Hogan replied, "it just may be a little too late, that's all."

"What do you mean?

Hogan was saved from having to reply by a knock at the office door, immediately followed by the entrance of Corporal Langenscheidt who saluted smartly, "Herr Kommandant!"

"Did I ask for you, Langenscheidt?" asked Klink irritably.

"Herr Kommandant Klink, General von Platzen and his party are here!" Langenscheidt announced.

"Here? Where? How?" Clearly Klink had not expected them so soon.

"Just outside the building."

"I gave strict instructions I was to be notified the moment they came in the gate!" Klink advanced on Langenscheidt waving his angry finger again. "Now I will find those responsible and..."

Klink stopped and took a deep breath, suddenly grasping the full reality of Langenscheidt's announcement.

"Did you say just outside the building?" he gasped.

"They are on their way in Kommandant," confirmed Langenscheidt.

Klink staggered back to his desk to regain his composure as Langenscheidt left. As he stood next to Hogan he reached up and nervously smoothed his hair.

Hogan couldn't resist teasing him, "Every hair in place!"

"OUT!" barked Klink.

"I'll...wait here." _I can't go outside! All hell will break loose!_

"OUT!" repeated Klink.

Hogan sighed and headed for the door while Klink donned his hat and picked up his riding crop, clicking his heels smartly together.

Hogan emerged into the outer office where Helga was at work. Klink followed behind, stopping just behind Hogan, heel-clicking again for the general's attaché who responded in kind.

The general made his way into the outer office and Klink greeted him with an enthusiastic salute, "General von Platzen, Colonel Klink reporting, sir."

The general gave a careless salute in return, "Colonel Klink, ja, things look very good here...ja ja ja...very...very good indeed." The general was clearly ogling Helga lecherously.

Hogan permitted himself a little eyeroll of disgust and glanced at Klink who appeared not to have noticed the general's obvious lust.

"Thank you, Herr General," replied the happy Klink, "may I present Colonel Hogan, senior officer of the prisoners of war."

"What? Who?" the general was busy watching Helga return to her desk from the filing cabinet, "oh, ja ja."

The general finally noticed Hogan and moved to stand in front of the American.

"As long as you're inspecting, sir, I'd like to complain about the food here," began Hogan, desperately hoping he could delay things long enough that the plan to bomb the munitions train would have to be cancelled.

"You are confused Bogan, I am _his _Inspector General, not yours."

"Yeah well, it's _Hogan_ sir, and under international law I could stay here and make a list of things..."

"If the prisoners do _not_ complain about the food, then I know there is something wrong. Congratulations, Klink, you have passed your first test."

Klink proudly heel-clicked in response.

"Shall we go outside?" suggested von Platzen.

"By all means, Herr General!" responded Klink.

"I shall inspect your personal staff later," von Platzen added, leering after Helga as she walked by.

_Dear God, I hate this man already!_ thought Hogan in disgust.

"Come, Grogen," the general ordered imperiously.

"It's Hogan sir, and I don't go outside much - I have a chest condition," Hogan protested, tapping his chest.

"Out!" ordered von Plazten.

"Out!" echoed Klink.

"Out," Hogan acknowledged glumly, walking toward the door.

_Oh boy, here we go!_

To be continued...

**A/N:** Next chapter will be Klink's POV...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter is from Klink's POV...please let me know what you think! Thanks! (This is what I did with my day, instead of much-needed housework...)

The Late Inspector General - 2

I received the news of a visit from Inspector General von Platzen with a mixture of feelings. Of course, I was a bit nervous at the idea of being inspected. However, I was fairly confident that I would pass with flying colors. After all, I had a spotless record, the prisoners generally caused little trouble, and I was managing to stay within budget.

I also welcomed the visit as a good distraction from my increasing obsession with Hogan. Ever since I had seen him kiss one of his men I had taken to watching him at every opportunity. I was falling behind in my paperwork because whenever the prisoners were out of their barracks I could do nothing but watch him.

I hardly dared to look away whenever he was in sight, in the hopes that I could catch him with his lover again. My heart would skip a beat any time another prisoner in coveralls approached him. So far, however, my scrutiny had proven useless. Although Hogan was clearly popular and well-liked by his men, none of them had engaged in anything that could be classified as overly familiar.

In spite of my lack of success, it didn't stop me from watching, day after day. It could be that they had decided to be more cautious, after that moment of indiscretion. Or, perhaps, I whispered to myself, they have ended the affair and Hogan's heart is now disengaged? It was that vain hope that kept me transfixed, hour after hour, at my office window. I knew things had gone beyond reason when I found myself reaching for my field glasses one day when Hogan wandered a bit too far away for me to clearly see him.

The morning of the Inspector General's visit I ordered Hogan to come and see me so that I could inform him of von Platzen's inspection. Hogan reacted oddly to the news and made some confusing comments. I didn't have the chance to question him about this before the General himself was there.

Hogan continued his strange behavior with von Platzen. Instead of his usual air of nonchalance, he seemed to be tense and for some reason did not want to accompany us on our inspection tour.

We came out of the Kommandantur and waited for Schultz to assemble and count the prisoners. Just then, there was a loud explosion that rocked the prison yard. The General, Hogan, and I all dropped immediately to the ground. Behind us, I could hear the General's staff also taking cover. A second later there was another explosion.

"B-17s!" shouted the General, "barbarians! Now they are bombing prison camps!"

"It is our leader's fault!" I blurted, "he told us that German soil would be sacred - what am I saying?" _Am I trying to get myself shot?_

"I think it's a thunderstorm," Hogan said, poking his head toward me from where he lay on my left. I tried to ignore the feel of his body against mine. _Now is __**not**__ the time!_

A third and fourth explosion followed in quick succession, then Hogan got up from beside me and started running.

_What is he __doing__? He's going to be killed!_

My heart ached with fear as a fifth and then a sixth explosion shook the camp.

After that there was a moment's silence, then Schultz was bellowing that a prisoner had gone missing.

Instantly, I was scrambling to my feet and shouting orders.

"Sound the alarm! Loose the dogs! Get on your feet you cowards!"

The dog truck was making its way toward the front gate. Inside the back window I caught a glimpse of a prisoner's hat.

"The truck! With the dogs! After them! Go!" _I must show the General that I can stop this escape!_

The guards surrounded the truck with guns, then Hogan darted out and opened the back doors. A prisoner tumbled out along with the dogs.

_Why on earth is Hogan helping us?_

After order had been restored and the prisoners locked in the barracks, von Platzen, Hogan and I returned to the Kommandantur. The General brought Helga along with us into the inner office where von Platzen seated himself at my desk, Helga beside him. Hogan and I stood side-by-side on the other side of the desk.

"Now," began the General, "let us see what we have here. Explosions, escapes...cigars?"

Von Platzen looked hopefully at the small humidor I kept on my desk.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "it is locked. Allow me, Herr General."

I quickly fished the key from my pants pocket, unlocked the box and extended it toward von Platzen with what I hoped was a friendly smile.

Not to be outdone, Hogan grabbed at matchstick and struck it against my _pickelhaube_, lighting the General's cigar with it. I glared at Hogan and moved the helmet away.

"So you keep them locked up?" von Platzen queried, "that's a very interesting trait of character, Klink."

_Hogan would steal them all, and I'd let him, if I didn't._

"They are," I paused and chuckled, "my little prisoners." I could feel Hogan chuckle beside me. I knew I wasn't fooling him.

"Excuse me, General," Helga spoke up, "would you wish me to take all this down?" She was clearly uncertain why von Platzen had insisted on her presence.

_Poor naive girl! It's pretty clear to me why the General wants her there!_

Von Platzen reached over and grasped her hand, inwardly I flinched in sympathy.

"As you wish," he rumbled at her, "mainly, you just sit there and look pretty!"

"Thanks! I will!" announced Hogan, turning to grab a chair to sit in.

"Not you," growled the General.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Hogan, with a glance at me. I scowled at him.

_Please, Hogan, don't get us in more trouble than we are already in!_

"Do you have an explanation for these...occurrences, Klink?" asked von Platzen.

"It is a plot to discredit me, Herr General. This man," I gestured toward Hogan, "will do anything to have me removed. I have never trusted him."

I looked sideways at Hogan, "Never," I emphasized.

Hogan looked genuinely hurt for just an instant, but then said, "Well!" in a theatrically affronted manner.

_Please, Hogan, no jokes. I need you to be my enemy right now! I can make it up to you later..._

"What steps have you taken, Klink?" asked the General.

I began rattling off a list of punishments for the escapee and the entire camp. Before I had finished, Hogan interrupted me.

"This man is an inhuman beast!"

_That's better!_ I thought with relief.

"And your explanation, Colonel Dugan," began von Platzen.

"_Hogan._"

" -for the boom-boom and all of that?" finished the General.

"A legitimate escape attempt by men tortured beyond the limit of their endurance," Hogan said, taking a step away from me, as if feeling threatened by my physical presence.

_Good! Now if General von Platzen will just believe Hogan's explanation...we might just get out of this mess..._

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is back to Hogan's POV...

The Late Inspector General - 3

This day was most certainly not going according to plan. Hogan was very frustrated and was making a mental tally of all the mistakes made so they would never happen again.

Clearly, they were not monitoring Klink closely enough, since this visit from the Inspector General had come without them knowing about it ahead of time. Also, for a "simple diversion" explosives would be forever off the table. Finally, Olsen needs to learn to duck below the windows in the dog truck, if he's really trying to sneak out of the camp.

Right now it was all about damage control. Hogan needed to convince von Platzen that this was a desperate act by desperate men. If the General suspected that there was more to it than that, the results could be disastrous. Therefore, Hogan decided to try and convince von Platzen that Klink was every bit as ruthless as Klink thought he was. Hogan knew he could count on Klink's unwitting cooperation.

After backing nervously away from Klink, Hogan turned to see what the General's reaction would be. Would he buy into it?

"Ah, so, a strange coincidence that it should happen during my visit?" queried von Platzen as he continued to puff Klink's cigar.

"To be honest, there was a slip-up in our intelligence," admitted Hogan.

Klink crowded up into Hogan's face, outraged, "You were plotting against me?"

Hogan was surprised by his vehemence, and also the slightly hurt expression he thought he detected behind the anger.

Before he could formulate an answer, the General broke in, "Your...how would you say...your, um, grandstand gesture in stopping the escape, from our side of course, very commendable."

"Thank you," mumbled Hogan.

"On your side, you would be a fink," continued von Platzen, looking at Hogan suspiciously.

_I guess I couldn't expect a general would be as gullible as Klink..._

"That's show business," Hogan shrugged. _Best __to __let __him __think __I __don't __care __about __my __reputation._

"You see, Herr General?" put in Klink happily, "he _admits_ it was play acting!"

_Oh __come __**on **__Klink! __We've __got __to __stick __with __one __story! __We're __all __over __the __map __here!_

The General picked up Klink's personnel file, "Colonel Klink."

"Yes, Herr Inspector General?"

"In Berlin, your record has been under review for some time."

Instantly, Klink was stiff with worry.

"There have been unfortunate occurrences, yes," admitted the unhappy commandant.

_Oh, __Klink! __That's __no __way __to __support __your __ruthless __persona! __You're __going __to __get __us __both __killed._

Hogan sat down, if von Platzen was intending a long review of Klink's record it was going to take awhile. Hogan knew, he'd read it himself.

"Twenty years in grade, longer than any other colonel in the whole German army..." continued the general.

"If I could get my Luftwaffe pilot back, instead of having to deal with men like _this_!" Klink gestured angrily toward Hogan.

Hogan looked at Klink in surprise. _He __wants __to __fly __again?_

He felt a bit of grudging respect.

"Twenty years with an efficiency rating one degree above miserable, UNTIL you were put in charge of Camp 13," von Platzen finished, dropping the file dourly onto Klink's desk.

"Herr Inspector General, I take full responsibility for the shameful happenings here," said Klink.

Hogan looked at him in surprise. _Now __what __is __he __doing?_

"It is a stain upon my honor," continued Klink managing to somehow look both miserable and noble, "and I realize the Inspector General has no other choice but to relieve me of my post." Klink finished his statement with his voice firm and his posture stiff with military formality.

The bottom dropped out of Hogan's stomach.

_No! He's falling on his sword. Damn that Prussian sense of duty! I didn't think the bastard had it in him. We can't lose him! He's far too important for the mission. We'd NEVER be able to replace him!_

Hogan would never admit it, even to himself, that part of his concern stemmed from guilt that he was responsible for the position Klink was in. Because if he did admit such a concern, he would also have to admit to himself that he had ceased to see Klink as the enemy.

There was a moment of silence while Klink awaited his fate, von Platzen puffed his cigar, and Hogan thought desperately on how to fix things.

"Klink," the general finally said, "you realize what is going in other camps?"

Clearly, Klink did not, because he responded with a puzzled, "What is going on?"

"Wholesale escapes! Plots! Tunneling like gophers! Only in Camp 13 have there been no escapes!"

"You mean," Klink smiled, "I am to be retained?"

"No!"

"No?" Klink asked.

"No?" Hogan protested, rising out of his chair, "you're making a big mistake, General!"

"Get off my side," Klink said, turning briefly to Hogan, then turning back to von Platzen and smiling.

The General stood up from his chair, "Colonel Klink, when I get back to Berlin, I shall recommend that you be transferred there and be put in charge of _all_ prison camps. You have finally found your niche!"

Klink turned to Hogan and beamed. Hogan responded by looking his commandant up and down, realizing with horror that he'd made Klink look too good.

Hogan turned to the General, "But you can't do that!"

"Why not?" boomed von Platzen, striding around the desk.

_Why not? Think, Hogan! Think!_

The General gave Klink a half-embrace and said, "Congratulations, Klink."

Von Platzen then leered over the desk at Helga, "And of course you will bring along your personal staff."

Helga smiled politely.

"Of course, Herr General. Thank you, Herr General. I am most gratified, Herr General," Klink exclaimed, ending with a heel-click.

"General?" Hogan held up his hand for attention.

"Ja? Colonel um..." von Platzen fished for the name.

"Fagen," Hogan supplied.

"Ja, Colonel Hogan. Might I say that it was your hostility and fear of Colonel Klink that convinced me he was our man."

Hogan closed his eyes. _This __is __just __adding __insult __to __injury. __Good __Lord __how __I __hate __this __man!_

"Now," continued the General, "you wish to make a statement?"

"I don't think so," Hogan said with genuine sadness, "sometimes I just talk too much."

Hogan made his way back to the barracks feeling lower than he had since his arrival at Stalag 13. What was he going to do without Klink? This was a disaster! Unless...maybe he could prevent the promotion from happening. If they had made Klink look too good, well, maybe they could change the Inspector General's opinion before he left?

Hogan advised his men on the new plan: make Klink look bad. As Hogan put it, "How hard could it be?"

They were bouncing a few ideas around when Kinch sounded the alert that the inspection party was on its way. With one final warning to his men to "keep it small," they got into position as Schultz came in and announced the inspection. The General's staff entered followed by von Platzen and Klink.

What followed was a sequence of events that Hogan later tried to erase from his memory, for a variety of reasons.

The first painful moment came when the Inspector General suggested that Klink review his troops for the final time.

"The final time," echoed Klink and he turned to Hogan who was beside him.

Hogan actually felt a stab of sadness at the idea, although he was going to try and prevent it from actually being the final time. If he was successful, Klink would probably not be inclined favorably toward him. In order to keep Klink, Hogan was going to have to alienate him. Hogan felt regret over that, he'd enjoyed their relatively amicable relationship.

Hogan supposed some of that regret must have shown in his face, because Klink was looking at him oddly. It was almost as if Klink was mirroring his sadness and regret. But why?

There was no time to think about that right then, because operation "Sabotage Klink" swung into action.

To be continued...

A/N: Next chapter we'll be back with Klink's POV...my kingdom for a review! (caution: kingdom may consist only of my undying gratitude).


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Apologies for the very tardy update. I've had a lot going on that interfered with my writing. This chapter is Klink's POV. This chapter includes a partial scene of my own invention. In the episode, the final scene between Hogan and Klink begins mid-way through their conversation. I have supplied the beginning of that scene.

The Late Inspector General - 4

The inspection of Barracks 2 became a nightmare for me. What I thought would be a simple formality instead turned out to be a humiliation worse than I ever could have imagined. The Englishman Newkirk began harassing von Platzen about a loose button on his uniform, and in the confusion I somehow ended up holding the General's monocle in addition to my own.

I apologized, but von Platzen only scowled back at me. Just as Hogan was about to launch into more of his silliness, the sound of a radio broadcasting the BBC filled the air! I turned to Schultz and demanded him to tell me where the radio was.

The _dummkopf _replied that the prisoners refused to tell him!

_Schultz knew the prisoners had a radio! I am going to **kill** him!_

The worst was yet to come, however. The General noticed that his wallet was missing, and, like his monocle, it turned out to be on my person.

"Pickpockets to be running our prison camps we don't need," growled von Platzen. As the General stormed out of the barracks Hogan pulled me aside.

"By the way, Kommandant, I haven't had a chance to congratulate you on your promotion," he said with one of his mischievous smiles.

That confirmed to me that Hogan was responsible for this fiasco, but I had no time to deal with him just then. I merely grunted at him angrily and hurried to catch up with von Platzen.

"But everything else is in perfect order, Herr General," I was saying, just as von Platzen fell into what turned out to be the prisoners' escape tunnel.

I helped pull him out, but he was shaking with rage.

"Get your hands off my wallet!" he shouted at me as I tried to dust him off.

Just then, Hogan arrived, just to make things worse for me, apparently.

'You're a shrewd one, General. You discovered our tunnel!"

When I threatened punishment on whichever barracks it came from, Hogan happily informed me that it came from my own headquarters! I had no doubt that it would turn out to be true. I felt physically ill. The Inspector General would think I was deaf and blind to not notice such activity.

Von Platzen shouted at me some more, threatening to report all of this when he got back to Berlin, and stomped away.

I turned back to Hogan who came up to me and said, "I certainly hope this won't stand in the way of your promotion, sir."

I almost struck him for that. Although we were enemies, I always thought that we at least respected each other as human beings. Yes, I knew he manipulated me, but it had always been for reasons I could understand, if not sympathize with. But this...this was my utter humiliation, the destruction of my career, perhaps even my life. The tunnel I could have forgiven, but the mockery of making me out to be a common thief, the intentional playing of the radio in front of the Inspector General...these were things that spoke of personal malice against me.

"How you must hate me," was all I trusted myself to say. I turned and hurried into the Kommandantur.

There, von Platzen shouted at me some more and then declared he was leaving for Berlin. I followed him out to his car, trying to convince him to stay.

"Another day here and I would order you SHOT!" he replied.

"Perhaps I could write a letter to the Inspector General?" I asked.

"I would first soak it in water, then bury it!" he began to climb into his car.

"Herr General!" I cried desperately, he turned.

"Is there nothing I can do?" I pleaded.

"Pray," he said grimly, and got into the car, "drive on!" he ordered to his men.

The driver started the car, and immediately there was an explosion from under the hood.

We all scrambled from the car and threw ourselves on the ground.

"Klink! You are trying to kill me!" accused von Platzen.

"I could not be more fond of you if you were my brother," I protested. "Schultz! Go see what it is!"

"Me?" stammered Schultz.

"Yes, you, NOW!" I snarled.

Schultz crept up to the car and reported that it was "only a small bomb."

"Good," I replied, "any damage to the motor?"

"What motor?"

The rest of us went to look at what Schultz had discovered. The motor had been removed.

"I assure you, Herr General," I began.

"Klink!" interrupted von Platzen, "do you consider yourself competent enough to undertake the task of arresting yourself?"

"Jawohl!" I replied automatically, then his words sunk in, "arrest myself?"

"Only until I get back to Berlin. Then I shall have professionals arrest you."

"But I assure you..." I began to protest.

"Do not assure me, order me a staff car to take me back to Berlin."

"Schultz!" I snapped, "a staff car!"

"Jawohl!" Schultz hurried off.

Hogan came over, he was just about the last person I wanted to see just then.

"Ah, I think I see one coming now," he said, pointing.

"Who asked you?" I shouted. I was at the end of my patience.

"No one! It's just that he may get luckier with the next staff car."

The General looked nervously at Hogan, then turned to me, "Klink, I have changed my mind, have the car drive me to the railroad station."

The new car had pulled up behind von Platzen's car and the General got in the back seat behind two of my guards.

"You see? Things run very smooth here," I said, hoping to leave von Platzen with a final, favorable impression.

His face remained in a scowl, "Drive on," he ordered my guards, refusing to acknowledge my words.

I saluted him, but he only crossed his arms. The car slid away. I watched it go with a feeling of hopeless despair.

Hogan came over to rub salt in my wounds.

"Well, it looks like you're one of us, now," he said cheerfully.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. After giving him a slight snarl, I stomped into the Kommandantur to await my arrest.

After only ten minutes, I sent for Hogan to come and join me. I discovered quickly that waiting alone was going to drive me mad. Although I was simply furious with Hogan, the sad reality was that there was no one else I wished to spend my final moments of freedom with. I thought perhaps if I could talk to him one last time, I might be able to understand why he had done what he had, and at least have the cold comfort of a reason for my humiliation and destruction.

Hogan arrived in a few minutes, sauntering casually as always. I stood up and came around my desk to face him. I fought to tamp down all of my emotions, I would not give Hogan the satisfaction of knowing how deeply he had hurt me.

"Hogan, why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he replied in a bored manner.

"No, Hogan. No games. You are going to face me and tell me man-to-man why you have done this to me."

A look of surprise briefly crossed his face, replaced by a thoughtful, calculating look.

After a pause he said, "I told you earlier, I'd do anything to keep you here."

I took a slight step back, my mind reeling.

I swallowed, and continued, my voice thankfully steady, "You did all of that to keep me here?"

Hogan didn't reply, his sable brown eyes continued to gaze at me thoughtfully.

After a pause I said, "I don't understand. If you wanted to keep me here, why did you ruin me?"

Hogan gave a slight shrug and looked down at his fingers which were tracing patterns over the polished wood of my humidor.

"Things got a bit out of hand, and for that I'm sorry," he finally said.

I took a hesitant step toward him, "You really mean it? You want me...to stay?"

Hogan looked up at me, looking slightly annoyed.

"C'mon Klink, don't play dumb with me. We have a good thing here, together, don't we? Do you really want to exchange what we have for the responsibilities, pressures, and scrutiny of Berlin? If I know you at all, and I like to think I do, it wouldn't suit you. You wouldn't be happy there."

"You might have let me decide that for myself," I snapped. I put a bit more heat into it than I really felt, trying to mask the surge of emotion his words ignited in me.

An expression of what seemed to be genuine guilt crossed Hogan's face and he looked down again.

"I did what I had to do."

My heart was pounding and I grew uncomfortably warm. Hogan's presence and words were unraveling me at an alarming rate. What could he mean? I still couldn't trust him. We were officially enemies and I was still deeply hurt and angered by his recent actions. But his words seemed to indicate that he felt we had an understanding...but of what nature?

I abruptly walked over to my office window and opened it, hoping the cold air would cool my thoughts and passions. It also got me away from Hogan. I was beginning to fear that I was either going to strike him or kiss him until he was breathless.

The cold air worked, I breathed deeply, and with each breath I calmed further. After a few moments I realized that none of this truly mattered. I was under arrest and would be taken away soon, to what fate, I didn't know.

I decided to take one last chance to get Hogan to speak to me about where we stood with each other.

"The peculiar thing is I don't even hate you," I mused. "I feel somehow beyond that."

I smiled inwardly. Behind me I could hear Hogan stealing my cigars. I had left the humidor unlocked on purpose. What use had I for cigars anymore?

"You're big, sir. Very big," replied Hogan.

I turned to see if I could read his expression. Could I get him to be more explicit as to why he wanted me to stay so badly?

"Were I in your position," I began, "I would consider it my duty to get rid of a Kommandant as hard, as coldly efficient as myself."

I paused, and allowed a note of hurt in my voice, "The only thing is...you did."

"Colonel Klink..." began Hogan, but I cut him off, I had to finish my piece or I might never have the courage again.

"And even now," I continued, walking over to stand by his side, "my career...gone, my life hanging by a thread, I don't hate you."

I tried to look into his eyes to read his expression, but he was keeping his face turned away from me.

"Perhaps if we had met at another time, another place, we might even have become friends. But it is all over now..." I trailed off, wondering how Hogan would react. I ached for him to contradict me, give me a few moments of happiness before we would be wrenched apart forever.

There was a few seconds of silence, then Hogan spoke.

"Colonel Klink, you've read Napoleon of course?"

"Naturally," I replied. _Wait, __have __I?_

"Napoleon?" I queried. Hogan nodded.

"Of course. What did he say?" I couldn't see what Napoleon could have said that would apply to our situation.

Instead of answering me, Hogan walked over to the window and opened the other half. I followed and we stood together in the cold breeze, our bodies pressed slightly together for warmth against the cold.

I continued to try and look Hogan in the face, but he was gazing out the window.

He began to speak again, "He said that the commander who almost daily commits his life and his career to the fates of battle will time and again find himself in situations where all seems lost."

"Yes, yes," I agreed, still very unsure where Hogan was going with this line of talk.

"BUT, a commander who will alter the course of history will never lose faith in a mysterious something he thinks of as his star." Hogan paused, then continued, "His destiny. He'll think of a miracle, and his star will carry him through."

Hogan's voice had lowered almost to a whisper, and I found myself once again under his spell.

"Yes," I whispered back. Then, I remembered the hopelessness of my situation.

"But what miracle could possibly save me now?" I asked, turning to him.

Hogan's gaze was still out the window, a triumphant smile playing about his lips.

"Think that the train will blow up," he said.

I took out my monocle and gazed out the window in wonder, "The train will blow up?"

"Only if you believe," said Hogan, looking at his watch.

"And you better do it quick," he added.

I was too stunned to think clearly, but I desperately wanted to believe that Hogan was right.

"I believe," I said.

Hogan looked at his watch a second time, "Once again," he prompted me.

"I believe!" I said more forcefully, and then realized how incredibly silly I must appear, Hogan was surely just mocking me.

I turned back to Hogan and scowled, "Oh this is ridiculous!"

Just then, a massive explosion shook the entire camp.

"What was that?" I gasped.

"Sounded like a train blowing up," replied Hogan with a pleased smile. He turned to me with a sly smile.

"A train blowing up," I repeated, filled with wonder. _The __Inspector __General's __train! __I've __been __saved!_

I turned to look at Hogan who was smiling at me with what looked like a mixture of amusement and affection. I picked up on his playful attitude and struck a Napoleonic pose, with one hand in my jacket.

"My star!" I exclaimed.

"You've either got it or you haven't. You've got it!" Hogan said as I nodded sagely.

Hogan then saluted me smartly and left.

The door had barely closed on him before the full impact of what had happened hit home. I staggered back to my desk. The Inspector General was most likely dead. Somehow, Hogan had made it happen. How was that possible? Hogan had said he would do anything to keep me here. Apparently that included sabotage and murder. Hogan had just killed a man, possibly many men, to keep me here at Stalag 13. What did this mean? Who was this Colonel Robert Hogan? How could he make such a thing happen?

Obviously, the destruction of a German railroad and the death of a high-ranking German officer would be desirable for the Allies, but what of me? Why was I so important for Hogan to keep? Or was I being used a cover somehow? Hogan wanted me here, wanted me near him, or so he said. Why?

After some thinking and a glass of schnapps, the only conclusion was that I had somehow found myself as a player in a very deep game of Hogan's. Apparently, he was using me for some purpose unknown to myself. Today, however, he had shown part of his game to me. A game where I was supposed to be a fool. His fool.

Hogan had saved my life, but only after first endangering it. I wasn't going to forget either fact. I would continue to be on my guard with him. But for now, I was willing to play the fool for him. However, there were limits to what I would tolerate. I made Schultz take away the prisoners' radio.

END

**A/N:** Please tell me what you think of this story! Do you want me to continue?


End file.
